A Hero Will Rise
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: This story is about a man that thinks there's no good in the world but another man is making it his mission to prove the other wrong.
1. Chapter 1

So YEAH! Time for some septiplier! But.. with a special twist.

That's right. OVERWATCH, BABY!

Now how this is going to go down is I'm going to write back stories and such for these two then I'll right the present days. Also this takes place when Overwatch starts back up again.

Let's lock and load

Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Born Champion by DAgames

Enjoy!

* * *

Today is the day.

Today is the day that little ole Mark becomes a part of the famous peacekeeping force, Overwatch.

The little black haired Korean, American man stood there with excitement coursing through his veins while Winston initiates him onto the team. It wasn't any special ceremony or anything extravagant. But it was most definitely a momentous occasion. It's not everyday someone as skilled as this young man would be willing to fight for peace and the greater good. There was also Lena Oxton, or Tracer, and Fareeha Amari, Or Pharah, His teacher and idol.

" I, Winston, here by declare you, Mark Fischbach, as the newest member of Overwatch." Said the massive gorilla in technical armor, typing in the last bit of information into the computer before a large hologram with a profile picture of the Korean male's face, giving out just a perfect, devilishly handsome smile with a congratulations spread across the screen." Congratulation and welcome to the team!"

" Thank you so much, sir!" The man exclaimed with a huge grin on his face." I'll make sure to do Overwatch proud!" He swung his metallic gloved right hand up to his forehead in a salute.

" I'm sure you will." Winston gave a proud smile." Do your best to protect and serve the people of the world, Mark."

" Glad to have you on the team, love!" Tracer clapped her hands excitedly with an excited grin along her soft freckled face." Can't wait to see what me and you can do on missions together!" She fist pumped the air before bring her fist back down.

" Haha, can't wait!" He turned his smile to the female brit then looked over to his teacher, who made her way over to Mark's side." Ma'am?"

" Mark, I am so incredibly proud of you. Today, you are a man of justice." The Egyptian woman smiled proudly, placing her armored hands on his shoulders and stared at him through her beak like visor." You were an amazing student."

Flattery reaching his ears, this caused Mark's cheeks to glow a soft pink as his smile softened." I.. Oh gosh, Thank you, Ma'am." He said sheepishly" I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You taught me everything I know."

Pharah chuckled softly at the man's words and actions." Well, starting today, we are now considered as equals. No longer Student and Teacher, but Partners and friends." She moved a hand up to his head to ruffle his already messy black." So please, just call me Pharah or Fareeha from now on."

Mark's face lit up with happiness." Y-yes! Of course, Ma-, I-I mean... Pharah." He spoke her call sign and his cheeks glowed a brighter pink." I can't wait to get to work with everyone here." He smiled widely.

He was so happy back then. Nothing mattered. Everything was absolutely perfect.

But that happiness was taken away within just the time span of ten months.

It was war.

Chaos everywhere you looked here at the Temple of Anubis.

Debris of buildings everywhere as was fires across the area.

Mark and Pharah were the only ones there to protect the area from the terrorist group, Talon or Omnics causing havic.

The small Korean American was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall while holding his bleeding right side." Ph-Pharah?" He called out, seeing if she'd answer him.

But nothing. She wasn't even in the same crumbling building as him.

Mark started to panic more but there was nothing he could do with this much pain in his side." Damn it.. Pharah!" He called out once more, closing his eyes tight but this may have been a mistake.

Just right when he opened his eyes again, he found the barrel of a shotgun to be pointed right at him. He did nothing but glared into the gun and not looking at the wielder.

" Any last words?" Said a raspy low voice belonging to the shotgun wielder.

Mark was quiet for a moment before looking from the gun to look at the person holding it. The man who wore the mask of what represents a skeleton, hiding his true identity, let a growl rumble in his throat as he grew impatient.

" I guess.. I don't." He shook his head, lifting his hand from his side to see blood covered the metal glove. He wanted to fight back but he didn't have enough fuel in his flame thrower gloves and no energy in his body.

Just when the mysterious man cocked his shotgun, something clicked in Mark.

A sense of betrayal.

Just as that thought occurred, His ears heard the sound of jets taking off and turned his head to see a glimpse of the one person he had admired taking off into the skies and leaving him behind." Ph-Pharah..?" He said with a crack in his voice. His feeling was proven right.

" Hm?" The man had looked in the direction Mark had looked and seen that the other Overwatch agent left." Damn it all.." He groaned." Well, I guess one is still a win." He said coldly, to then look back at a shocked and broken agent.

" She.. Left me behind." He managed to say, his chocolate brown eyes becoming blurred with tears as they began to form streams down his cheeks." Why? I thought.."

" You thought you guys were the best of friends, right?" The raspy man interjected the other." Sorry to say, pal, but she pretty much left you for dead."

Mark was silent then he hung his head in defeat, gritting his teeth." Just fucking kill me already." He said boldly while the tears kept coming and closed his eyes as he waited for death.

But instead of getting a face full of bullets, A sound of a gun dropped and a hand has grabbed the Korean American's face. Fingers digging into his jaw as he was then being lifted off of the ground. Comes to find that it was the mysterious man grabbing him when he opened his eyes." Nah, I changed my mind." He chuckled to himself." You're coming with me."

Mark's eyes widen when he said those words, then began to kick his legs and muffling yells and screams of panic." Let go! Let go of me! Just kill me!" He cried into the man's hand, looking around to see the two were being surrounded black smoke." What.. Are you?" Mark whimpered into the hand, his body shaking.

" I am the Reaper." The man finally introduced himself with a low growl when he slowly brought the other's face to his mask. It was like their eyes were locked with each other even though Mark couldn't see Reaper's." And I have claimed your soul."

And in an instant, they were gone just as the roof of the building had collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later

Today was the day.

Today was the day little ole Sean would be officially a part of the famous peacekeeping force, Overwatch.

It was just the energetic, happy, green haired, little Irish man and the huge, talking gorilla, Winston, in a small room inside of a laboratory of Watchpoint: Gibraltar." Come on, Winston! Hurry up!" Sean hurried the gorilla while he typed in the last bit of information in the computer.

This just made Winston laugh." Ahaha, calm down, Sean-"

" It's Jack." Sean pouted." Jackaboy! The boss of boss!" He announced, firmly planting his hands to his waist with a huge smile spread across his face." You should remember to call me this by now. It's been a year since I came to train here, Winston."

The gorilla just snorted and huffed with a soft smile." Sorry, friend. I didn't mean any harm by it."

" It's okay!" The Irish man forgave with a soft chuckle." I can let it slip by if you give me a banana." He held out a hand.

" Ugh. Really?" Winston said as if annoyed, but then reached over on his desk and ripped out a single banana out from it's bunch and tossed it to Sean.

" Hehehe, Score." He snickered, peeling the banana and proceeds to eat it while Winston did his work in putting Jack into the system.

After a good five minutes, A hologram of Jack's profile picture popped up; Smiling widely with a thumbs up that looked to be pointing at him." I, Winston, Here by declare you, Sean McLoughlin A.K.A Jackaboy, As the newest member of Overwatch!" Then a congratulations popped up underneath the picture." Congratulations and welcome to the team!"

Jack then jumped up with glee with his hands high in the air." Yes!" He cried out with a laugh." I'm finally a part of Overwatch!" Once he landed, he swung his partially cover hand up to his forehead in a salute." Thank you, sir! I'll be sure to do Overwatch proud!"

This triggered Winston. His once happy and excited face fell to sadness when he was reminded of a soldier with the same attitude and excitement.

The Irish man took notice and lowers his hand down to his side along with lowering his big brows with concern, his smile now a frown." Winston? What's up?"

The gorilla snapped out of it, shaking his head and planted a fake smile onto his face." O-oh it's nothing! Sorry! I got lost in thought."

" Are you hiding something from me, big guy?" Jack pressed on, tilting his head slightly to the left.

" Not at all!" Winston reassured." You just.. reminded me of someone that is long gone now." His gruff voice softened as his expression went back to being saddened.

" O-Oh, I.. I'm sorry. Uh.. If I may ask, Who was this person?" Jack walked closer to Winston, placing a small hand on the back of the technical armor the gorilla wore as if to comfort him.

Winston just let out a soft sigh before his huge index finger pressed on something that was on the screen in front of them and the whole Overwatch Agent list appeared. Jack just stared in amazement at the amount of people were on their side and fighting for justice and peace while the gorilla scrolled through.

" Mark Fischbach." Winston said, stopping at the name and profile with a tap of the screen." He was an amazing soldier while he.. he was with us." Under the Korean American's profile picture was the word deceased in big capital letters.

Jack looked over the profile. He took in all the information he could of this man although there was no reason to, but this man was someone to look up seeing that he had down so much in just short amount of time being in Overwatch. His eyes locked onto the picture and his heart sank a little as he slowly grew sad." Wow.. This man was pretty amazing alright." Jack agreed with his large friend.

" It hurts when soldiers die like they do. But strangely, they didn't find a body." Winston admitted." We don't exactly know what happened to him but Pharah was fighting with him at the Temple of Anubis.. She couldn't find Mark's body so she presumed he was dead." He took off his glasses to wipe away a single tear." She.. took it harder than all of us."

Jack listened while staring at the profile picture of Mark." Well.. I can tell you that I won't end up like him." He patted the armor of the gorilla, giving him a reassured smile." I'm going to be the best soldier I can be!"

Winston looked at the Irish man, a smile coming back to his face." I hope so, I'm expecting great things from you, Jack!"

" I won't let you down, big guy!" Jack flashed his a big smile along with giving a thumbs up.

You'd think history would be destined to repeat itself perfectly. But that's not the case this time.

Jackaboy had been through tons of missions, most involving the terrorist group, Talon, from doing what they wanted.

So through of the half year, he's gotten to know the two of the main characters of the group, Reaper and Widowmaker. He always does his best to stop and catch them but was never able to.

But Today was the day he thinks that'll changed.

Jack stepped out of a subway train of King's Row, England where he was sent to take on this mission; alone.

As someone who's a supportive agent, this was new to him but he was ready. He was suited in a tight blue jumper suit that had a green and blue septic eye in on the chest including a tube like tank attached to his back filled with neon green balls, green shoulder and elbow pads, a dark green belt equipped with sticky grenades that looked like green and blue eye balls, and bright white shoes with green lining around it and glowing green soles and they even had the same little green and blue eye ball near the heel. A bright white and green orb like gun holstered to his hip, not loaded.

Jackaboy took off the light green tinted goggles to take in the sights around him as he exited the subway station and walked down a street that lead to his destination." Wow.. I didn't think I would get here in the dead of night." He whispered to himself." Maybe I'll go stay in a hotel after my mission." He smiled widely to himself.

Once he was close to an arch way near Alderworth Hotel, Jack quickly went down an alleyway while he slips goggles back down onto his face and slipped into a building that looked fancy, headed up stairs to the second floor to stop near the edge making sure to stick to the shadows.

 _Alright, Talon, what's the plan for today, huh?_

Looking down at the operation in the open garage, There was normal terrorist agents in helmeted gas masks and light armor surrounding a vehicle and packing boxes into it from. They appear to almost be finished packing.

" Hm.. No Reaper." The Irish hero looked up and scanned the area to the best of his ability." No Widowmaker either." He whispered." What the fook?" This was a first time that he never seen either of the two. Something wasn't right. Widowmaker had to be around somewhere, hiding, planning, waiting far away from here; She is a professional after all.

 _Guess I'll find out soon enough._

Quietly, he scooped out his Gooper Dooper, his white and green gun that was holstered, before holding out his left hand.

Silence.

"...Come on. I don't have all day." He grumbled, then suddenly, from his little tube tank on his back, a green ball spits out and landed into his open hand. It was dripping green slime all over his hand but he quickly placed the ball on top of the gun where this ball was destined to be placed. Fit like a glove." Thank you." The clear, see-through orb in the gun was then filled with glowing neon green liquid which made the green on the device glow as if it was powered up.

He then grabbed a sticky grenade from his belt then pressed the blue part like a button, the blue turned red and blinked; quickly, he threw the bomb right at the payload. It was a good thing he had a good arm because it landed right in between four of the seven agents and exploded into a large goop, trapping them and draining them of energy." Looks like you're in a STICKY situation!" He snickered at his own pun before jumping down the ledge.

" What the hell?!" One of the Talon agents cried out while them and the remaining agents stared at the indeed sticky situation their four comrades were in." Shit! It's one of those Overwatch brats!" Another Talon member called out to point at Jack.

" For fook's sake! I have a name you know! It's Jackaboy! JACK-A-BOY!" Jack spelled it out from the terrorist members with annoyance in his voice." Seriously, I've been with them for six months now and you fuckers still don't know who I am!?" He pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest." Honestly.."

" Get him!" The other agent called out, the remaining three held out machine guns and pointed them at the Irish hero.

" Man, Should have just came quietly." Jack unfolded his arms in a sigh and shrug." Oh well, It's more fun this way!" He gives the most childish smile ever to the enemies before running towards them with his gun pointed towards them.

The men started to open fire at the running man but he had quickly swerved; serpentine around the bullets. His boots glowing brighter seeming to make him go faster and faster than the men and their bullets." Speed is key!" He said with laughter in his voice.

Once all of them had to reload, he took the chance to run past them, shooting clumps of goop at their feet which caused them to get stuck. This, of course, created the men to panic while doing their best to reload the guns.

But before they could, Jack karate chops and kicks the guns out of their hands then kicked them away from the agents so they couldn't pick them up." Man! This was too easy! No wonder they sent ONLY me." He announced proudly, holstering his still loaded gun.

" Guess only thing to do now." His fingers went up to his green hair to slowly run them through it while he pulled out a small, round device with Overwatch's symbol on it from the back of his belt then pressing it gently, it began to glow dimly while he pressed it." Top of the morning to ya, laddies! Jackaboy here, I'm reporting in from King's Row. I have compl-"

Jack was then suddenly cut off when suddenly a fireball hits the hand holding the device, knocking it out of his grip and burns his hand." Ow! Ow! Ow!" He screeched, waving his hand around before looking at it and seeing the ends of his jumper singed as was the palm of his hand." Ugh god damn it." He hissed, his hand now shaking from the intense searing back.

Then before he could have time to react and look around for the person who threw that fireball, A metal boot collided with the side of his head with a strong force and caused him to go flying across the street and into a brick wall creating cracks and a small indent in the wall." Ah!" He cried out in pain, sliding down on his side from the wall onto the ground on his knees." What the fook was that?!" His eyes looked up to where he was previously and saw no one there.

Jack sat there in shock." What hit me?" He looked down at the ground, slowly pushing himself up with the hand that's not burnt.

" Me."

Jack heard a deep voice rumble in his ears and before he could react, a metal hand grabbed a hold of the back of Jack's head and rammed his face into the ground, causing his goggles to crack and shatter, accompanied by the sound of his nose cracking against the cement. Then the same metal boot slammed into Jack's side harshly and made him land on his side while he held the other side." Who are you?!" He blurted out with hints of pain in his voice, blood dribbling out from his broken nose and broken pieces of his goggles falling onto the sidewalk.

His pained blue eyes looking through the broken goggles to find a man standing in front of him, towering over him. Observing him as best as he could, Jack couldn't see the man's face due to a black visor hiding his identity, his hair was a fiery red sticking out of the hood he wore, hell, the hair looked like it was actual fire with the way it glowed, A black sleeveless hoodie lined with red, metallic gloves that looked as though that's what created the fireball that was thrown at him, and metal boots that created fire underneath him to make him float at least three inches off of the ground. He was also really well built, as if he was working out all day, everyday.

" That's none of your business." The man seemed to growl a bit, his metal hands curling into fists." Not like it'll matter anyways." He knelt down to Jack, a hand reaching out to grab a hold of his neck but Jack grabbed the wrist.

" Aw come on, that's not very polite." Jack flashed a childish smirk at the mystery man." Like I'll tell you mine! My name's Jackaboy or Jack for short."

" I'm not polite at all." The man replied with a growl, the middle of the glove started glowing as if it's going to blow fire at the Irish man." and I don't care about your name."

" Well, maybe I should teach you-" Jack began then pulled the man to him with all of his strength, rolling so he'd be on top of him and grabbed his other wrist and pinned him down." Some manners!" He grinned widely at the other.

Then with no problem at all, the fiery red haired man sat up, quickly breaking out of Jack's grip and turned it around on him. So now that he was on top of him pinning him to the ground." Or how about you go fuck yourself?" He spoke deep and low, visor close to Jack's face." Looks like I caught myself a leprechaun."

Jack's body began to tremble, scared of the man's strength. Heat rising to his cheeks causing them to become red with embarrassment and... arousal?" G-get off of me!" He complained, squirming under the man to get away but it was to no avail.

" Heheh, what now, hot shot?" The mysterious man snickered at the other's reactions." You were talking big shit before." His grip on his wrists tighten before sitting on Jack's stomach to put more weight on him.

Jack let out a groan, curling his hands into fists while squirming." I-I said get off! You're fooking heavy!" His breathing becoming panicky, his blue eyes staring daggers at the man's visor.

" No." He said with a chuckle, moving his hands from Jack's wrists to his neck, suffocating him and crushing his windpipes ever so slowly.

Jack choked and groaned." Fucking.. Arse!" He whined, kicking his legs in the air. Then he noticed something on the metal band on the man's visor." At least.. tell me your name!" He managed to get out while being choked to death, his vision was fading and blurring.

" It's not important considering you'll be dead soon but if it makes you feel any better." The man spoke, his grip getting tighter making Jack choke and gag." It's Dark."

Then in one swift motion, Jack pressed the noticeable button on the metalband part of the visor; which made the black visor raise up from the man's face. Of course, he couldn't see who Dark was but he just had try something.

Dark's eyes widen with a loud gasp of surprise, quickly lets go of Jack's neck, scrambled off of him, then pressed the button again to make the visor hide his face once again.

Jack coughed and gagged loudly, nearly vomiting from the violent coughing." That's.. That's what you get for messing with.. With Jackaboy." He huffed and puffed out, still having a hard time breathing, his vision coming back to him. Slowly sitting up though; he sees that Dark and all of the gooped agents were gone, vanished, disappeared; but the vehicle was still there." Ugh.. Fookin' great." He cough then sees an airship that belonged to Overwatch.

 _I guess it's a mission well done, I stopped the payload._


	3. Chapter 3

Song while writing this: Watching over you by Nerd Out!

* * *

The mission was complete for the most part.

But to Jack, he felt as though he failed considering he didn't capture a single Talon operative especially the bigger members, Reaper and Widowmaker.

The cargo of the payload was being transferred into the landed Overwatch airship that had arrived and pretty much saved his life.

There he sat inside the aircraft that had arrived at King's Row with his broken goggles taken off and Mercy right beside him, patching up the wounded and burnt Irish hero. Tissues up his nose and she was dabbing antibiotics in his burnt palm." Goodness, Jack. I wasn't expecting you to be this beaten up." She spoke so softly, Swiss accent pretty thick, her eyes still on the burn while she tended to it.

" Someone just caught me off guard." Jack explained, wincing every time she applied the medicine." I didn't see him any where."

" I told you to be careful anyways, dear." The Swiss woman giggled softly, putting away the antibiotics and took out a roll of gauze." It wasn't Reaper, was it?"

" No, It was someone else. Someone completely different, ma!" He looked to her, his eyes filled with confusion and frustration. He always loved to call Mercy his mom, she was just so caring and loving to her teammates; it was a wonder no one else of Overwatch called her mom like he did. Apparently he was the first and, of course, she didn't mind it. In fact, it always gave her a smile." They must have hired more men. They must have." His voice was raised but it was quickly lowered when his last words drifted into thought.

Mercy sighed softly, frowning slightly at the Irish man's panic." Now, Jack. Let's relax here." She said softly, while wrapping his palm up with the gauze." What did they look like?"

" They.. They had red hair. It looked like it was face. I don't even know how that's even possible." Jack slowly took his hand back and he looked at it, replaying the incident with the new challenger." He had a black visor hiding his face, I don't know what he looks like." He shook his head with a defeated sigh." His weapons are metal gloves and boots that are like flame throwers." He placed an elbow on the table in front of them and placed his chin in the open palm.

The woman's eyes widen when she heard the details of the weapons." W-wait.. what was his name, Jack?"

He then glanced over to her, seeing how that must have triggered something." His name was Dark. Why do you know him?"

She was quiet for a moment. Then her gaze softened once she processed all that had been said." Oh.. No.. It's just the weapons of said description sounded a lot like someone we used to know." She used hand gestures while she explained.

Jackaboy stared at Mercy then blinked." I see." He didn't want to press on due to him already knowing who it might have been, although only seeing the information once, he knew that she was talking about Mark." Well, there's not much too him.. He's definitely an interesting sort." He whispered the last part to himself.

" Looks like we need to add more information about Talon when we get back to Gibraltar." Mercy told him, standing up from the nook seating." Now that burn will heal right up, just make sure to apply that same antibiotic on it once daily and there will hardly be any scarring left."

" Alright, Thanks, Ma." He moved to the edge of the seatings about to stand up but before he did, The Swiss lightly place a soft peck on Jack's forehead.

" Please.. Be more careful, Jackie."

Jack stayed sitting in silence for a minute before smiling widely at his mother figure." I will. 'Heros Never Die' right?" He quoted her.

"Heheh, that's right." She smiled back at him before walking over to Soldier 76 who had helped Winston caring in the last of the cargo. Then once the large gorilla had entered the ship, three of the main figures of Overwatch went up to the cockpit to only leave Jack sitting there; alone with his thoughts.

He wasn't sure why but the idea of Dark couldn't get out of his head. He slapped his cheeks to snap out of it but it was no use. This was getting stupid, only one encounter with the fiery haired fuck and he was burned into his memory. He wants to know more about this mysterious man. No. He needs to. For the world, for Overwatch, for himself; For his mission wasn't done until he captured someone from Talon. He wants to be the best Overwatch soldier there ever was.

" So much for relaxing in a hotel." He spoke aloud, letting out a sigh as he watched the airship's huge door close and the ship lifting off of the ground. Then he reached over to the broken goggles and grabbed them to examine them. The lens were absolutely shattered and there was a little bit of his blood along the white rim, thinking about what is behind Dark's visor that make him not want to be seen. This just made Jack curiouser and curiouser." What if.." He grumbled to himself, his thoughts leading him into a massive puzzle that he was determined to put together." I mean.. it's a possibility." He began talking and answering himself.

 _But until I get real answers, I'm not going to tell Overwatch._

 _. . ._

Back at King's Row, It was all quiet. A peaceful, ghost town like atmosphere.

But that changed when a black flame flared up on the edge of a building just a down the road from the stopped payloadand then quenched when Dark's body formed along with every other Talon agents piled up on his shoulders and under his arms. He breathed heavily, immediately dropping the useless and unconscious soldiers onto the roof before he quickly collapsed to his knees and his upper body fell forward but he quickly caught himself with one hand; the other hand went up to his metalband around his forehead, pushing it off of him and threw it into the ground out of frustration." Damn it! Fuck! Shit! Balls and ass cock!" He shouted. There is was, his true face. That of the Korean American's face; but he developed dark bags under his eyes, the shine of happiness and hope were dulled out of his once beautiful brown eyes, became scruffier.

The man's fiery red hair hung in front of his revealed face, his dull, enraged eyes glared at the roof he knelt on." He's dead. He's so dead!" He slammed his fist into the roof, causing it to crack. The frustration was intense, even his cheeks were crimson.

His thought start to go back when he had arrived to help protect the Talon agents, His position was exactly where Jackaboy was before he hopped down the ledge. All he did was watch the Irish man closely through his black visor that had his face hidden from the world. He observed him, his movements, his voice, his.. body. Just when he snapped back into reality, Jackaboy had finished kicking their asses and was holding a Overwatch calling device. Everything else was a blur to him. It all happened so fast until he had the man pinned under him. Something inside of Dark at the time was telling him to take advantage of the small, weak support; tease him senseless, give him more punishment than he already given him, and mark him as his own little plaything.

He still does.

" Seems you've failed your mission, Mark."

Dark flinched, jumping back into reality, and his eyes widen when he heard the familiar raspy voice, wiping his head to the side to look over his shoulder to lock onto the new comer.

There stood Reaper, arms crossed. It as clear as day he was angry with the growl lingering in his throat.

" I told you to call me Dark, edge lord." Dark grumbled, his wide eyes of surprise turned into a glare of anger once more.

" You want to run that by me again?" The mysterious man threatened. Oh how Dark wanted to sass back as hard as he could but he knew that would just mean death, so he kept silent." That's what I thought." The man then walked over to Dark." What happened here?" He growled angrily, his clawed hands grabbed the back of the other's hood, pulling him off of the ground.

" The new punk, Jackaboy, pulled a dirty trick." Dark growled back, putting his feet on the ground when he was lifted up and yanked himself away from Reaper's grip.

" Didn't I tell you to stop playing with your kill?" Reaper said.

" I wasn't!" He rebut.

" Bullshit." The mysterious man called out Dark as if he saw the entire scene." If you just stuck to what you were suppose to do, which was killing Overwatch Agents, then he would be dead!" He scolded, then without warning, his clawed hands grabbed a hold of the young Korean American's neck and slammed him into a near by wall, pinning him there.

All of the air got knocked out of Dark for he wasn't ready and he grabbed a hold of Reaper's claw, struggling to get free." Well excuse me for having a little fun!" He growled, glaring up at the other.

Reaper being six foot and an inch can really be intimidating to someone who's just barely shorter than him. He inched his mask close to Dark's fear filled and enraged face." There's no time for games, you little shit. When I tell you to get something done, you do it. Now because of your mistakes, that kid probably snitched and they'll have you in their database." His claw gripped harder on the man's neck, crushing on his windpipes.

" Ah~ Yes, Daddy, hurt me more~!" Dark had suddenly blurted out in a loud moan which made Reaper retract his claw as if he was caught off guard. This caused Dark to smirk before clearing his throat and rubbing it with the tips of his metal fingers." Heh, wasn't expecting that, were you?"

The hooded, masked man stared down the male." You.." He grumbled, not really pleased with the man's actions." You're going to regret that.." His was lower than before, the anger in his voice more apparent than it previously was.

" What else can you do to me that you haven't already?" Dark sassed once more, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped away from the wall.

" There's PLENTY I can do to you, Mark. Plenty." Reaper repeated, releasing a sigh of tension.

" It's Dark, god fucking damn it." Dark sneered," Let's just fucking go back to the base." He walked over to the pile of agents, about to pick one up but then he felt a metal claw grab a hold of his right shoulder before hearing the most pure evil voice he has ever heard from his mentor which made his skin crawl and leave goosebumps behind; he was actually afraid to turn around.

" You're not going anywhere." He then chuckled low and quiet before breathing in and breathed out sensually.

" Not yet."


End file.
